Electronic devices such as desktop computers, computer monitors, laptops, smart phones, mobile gaming devices, and the like, may include audio capability. Generally, audio enabled electronic devices may include one or more microphones for receiving sound inputs and/or one or more speakers for outputting sound.
Speakers may generally be enclosed within a speaker enclosure, which may be sealed or ported. As may be known, speakers generate two sets of pressure waves, one forward and one aft of the speaker cone. In this regard and as its name implies, a sealed enclosure (also referred to as a closed box) is an enclosure which isolates the forward pressure waves from the aft waves generated by the speaker. In contrast, a ported enclosure typically includes at least one opening which may enhance the power efficiency of the speaker assembly and/or may aid in the reproduction of low frequency sounds by extending the low frequency range of the speaker enclosure. Thus, speakers adapted for the reproduction of sound at lower audible frequencies (e.g. woofers) are generally enclosed in a ported enclosure. However, while ported enclosures may be generally known in the art, conventional ported enclosures and speaker assemblies with such conventional ported enclosures may have numerous shortcomings, some or all of which may be addressed by the examples described herein.